


Castle on a Cloud

by reptillian_paladin



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptillian_paladin/pseuds/reptillian_paladin
Summary: Cosette joins the afterlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont take this seriously. its for the laughs.

years after the end of les mis, cosette dies of old age or whatever. fantine sees her in the afterlife, runs forward and hugs her. when the hug ends, cosette sees fantine weeping tears of joy.

"crying at all is not allowed" cosette sings. fantine looks confused for a moment before she is crushed by a mechanical hand.

"not in MY castle on a cloud." everyone looks around, horrified. the clouds below them turn grey as the mechanical arm reveals itself to be part of a giant robot cosette. cosette laughs as the arm scoops her up and puts her into the mouth, the entrance of the robot castle. on the tip of the tongue, she turns out to view her subjects. "I rule now." enjolras raises his red flag, ready for another revolution. he is zapped by the robot's laser eyes. cosette says nothing, only turns and enters her lair, taking a seat at her throne.


End file.
